Bakura and Marik's movie adventure
by Blakepalm
Summary: This parody is set in the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series. WARNING: Hunger Games spoilers. Marik begs Yami Bakura to come see the new Hunger Games movie with him, and Bakura learns that Marik's theater etiquette isn't very proper...


Bakura was sitting at home, pretending to watch TV while actually plotting to steal Yugi's leather shoes, when suddenly, Marik burst through the door with a strange man behind him. "Bakura! Guess what!" "Who is that behind you?" Bakura said, disregarding Marik's question. "What? Oh, him? He's just some Steve I picked up at the supermarket." Marik replied, casually. "What Steve is this?" "Steve the cashier!" Marik screamed in an extremely happy yet maniacal tone, after all, he had always wanted to find a cashier named Steve. "Steve, I command you to go to my secret hideout!" Marik commanded. "Where is it, master?" The Steve asked. "The shop downtown that has very tight clothing on sale!" Marik replied as the Steve left. Marik immediately turned back to Bakura, who stopped caring after he heard the words "Steve the cashier". "Bakura! Guess what I bought today!" Marik repeated. "Actual men's clothing!" Bakura said sarcastically. "NO! The Hunger Games novel!" Bakura rolled his eyes and made a noise that resembled "Ugh". "Guess what character you remind me of, Bakura?" "I don't care." Bakura said, because he didn't. "You remind me of Gale! He's depressed and cranky all the time, just like you! Except without the British part." Bakura was trying to ignore Marik, but as he already from his past attempts, he could not. "You know who I remind myself of! President Snow! He controls people just like I do! Except I'm waaaaaayyyy prettier than him." Noticing Bakura was trying to ignore him; Marik ran over to the couch and slammed right into Bakura's thigh, making him squished between the couch arm and Marik. "Listen up, Fluffy McPouff face! You must listen to my stories when I tell them, that's what best friends do." "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! We are two attractive villains who share a common interest in leather, particularly the leather that is worn regularly by Yugi Moto." Bakura yelled, harshly. "Oh, Bakura! You are so hard to take seriously when you say leather in a British accent!" Just before Bakura could make another snarky remark, the trailer for the Hunger Games movie came on TV. "OMG, BAKURA! THIS IS THE MOVIE!" Marik said while sitting in a very focused position. "What movie?" "SHHHHH! Watch." Marik Demanded. The trailer went on and Bakura figured out it was the trailer for the Hunger Games movie. When the trailer ended, Marik clapped. Bakura had had enough of this, he got up, and began walking away, but Marik stopped him. "WHERE THE FRIG DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE _GOING!" "ANYWHERE YOU'RE NOT!" Bakura yelled back. "BUT BAKURA!" "WHAT!" "...I wanna see that movie." Bakura knew where this was going. "Fine, then go see the bloody movie." Bakura said as he turned around, trying to escape Marik's stupidity yet again. "But Bakura! What if I get scared?" "GET ONE OF YOUR STEVE'S TO GO WITH YOU!" Now Bakura was ticked. "BUT THEY'RE NOT AS FLUFFY OR BRITISH AS YOU FLORENCE!" Marik protested. "UGH, NO!" "But Bakura!" "NO!" "There's KNIVES!" Bakura stopped in his tracks. "Is there...anything else?" Bakura asked, still facing away from Marik. "There's Death" "ooo" "Suffering" "ahhhh" "And probably a bit of gore" "hmmm...Let's go."

Bakura and Marik walked into the theatre just as the movie was starting. "THIS MOVIE'S GONNA BE FRIGGIN AMAZING BAKURA!" "SHHHHHHH" everyone in the audience said. "What the frig is their problem?" Marik whispered to Bakura. "You're talking while the movie's on." Bakura whispered back as they sat down in one of the top rows. "What? It started! Why did we get here so late!" Marik said in shock. "We didn't, you just took bloody forever trying to figure out what to drink, all the people behind us got very angry." "Well they shouldn't have rushed me, now I don't have the drink I want, I cracked under the pressure." Marik stuck his feet up on the chair in front of him. "HEY!" The guy who was sitting there said. Marik ignored the man, who eventually gave up and dealt with having feet close to his head. "...Bakura?" Marik whispered. "What?" "That's the guy who had the most influence on my drink decision. "Marik, leave it." "I WILL NOT!" "HEY!" Marik yelled as he threw popcorn at the guy a few rows down. The man turned around, clearly enraged. "HOW COULD YOU RUSH _THIS _MIDRIFF!" Marik yelled as he stood up. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME BUDDY!" Just as the angry man was about to come at Marik, two security guards, both coincidentally named Steve, pulled him out of the theatre. Marik sat backed down. "...What. An. Ass." "Marik, you just got that man kicked out of the theatre...and he didn't do anything!" Marik turned to see Bakura, and he smirked. "I liked it." Bakura said. Marik put his feet back up on the man's chair. They watched the movie a bit until Gale and Katniss were sitting in the forest talking about escaping the wrath of the Capital. "See, depressed!" Marik said to Bakura. "Ugh." Bakura face palmed and continued watching. They watched the movie a bit more until a part came on where Katniss had her back covered in fake fire. "HOLY FRIG! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! THE CHICK'S ON FIRE!" "MARIK, SIT DOWN! IT. IS. A. MOVIE." Marik stopped yelling and stood for a moment, in thought. "...Oh yeah!" and he sat back down. They continued watching until the part where Rue died. "...te..te he." Marik turned to Bakura, whose lips were folded into his mouth, trying to conceal his laughter. "he...he...FWWWAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bakura laughed hysterically and everyone in the theatre turned to look at him and Marik. "DO NOT WORRY EVERYONE! I AM MARIK ISHTAR!" everyone was silent, and then they pulled out cameras and started taking pictures of Marik, Marik posed. After the crowd and fangirls died down, they continued...yet again. A very intimate scene with Katniss and Peeta in a hole kissing. Marik leaned over to Bakura and said "Katniss reminds me of Mai Valentine, except Katniss only juggles two men not five." Bakura didn't really understand this comment, he had never really known Mai, but from the looks of her boobs, that joke probably was very true. A part where Peeta and Katniss were in a dark forest came up and it was very quiet, you knew something was going to jump out at you, and it did, Muttations jumped out from behind the trees. The guy in front of Marik jumped off his seat and hit his head on Marik's feet. "THAT'S IT!" The man yelled and he came at Marik. Fortunately, the two guards from before forced him to play a card game, which resulted in his soul being banished to the shadow realm.

"That movie was amazing!" Marik exclaimed. "I liked the part when the games started where about 8 people died." Bakura said. "Yeah! Next time we should see the Lorax!" "Marik, does that have knives?" "No..." "Does it have death?" "No..." "does it have suffering?" "...Maybe..." "Are you sure?" "...No..." "Does it have gore?" "No..." "THEN NO!" "BUT BAKURA!" "WHAT!" "...BAIL BONDS!"

The End.


End file.
